


Fair Warning

by Raexneol



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, I really don't, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, and try to figure out when my life turned into this, but - Freeform, geovin - Freeform, gfdi i do, have some porn, i really don't want to ship this okay, so here, while i cry in the corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raexneol/pseuds/Raexneol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a clumsy fucker. Geoff teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> for sannguine, you bitch <3
> 
> jfc i don't want to do this i am so sorry guys but
> 
> hnnnngh i developed a daddy!kink

They had been home for a grand total of thirty minutes when Gavin, talking animatedly about some dumb thing Ray said and flailing wildly as usual, dropped his glass full of Coke and it shattered. Shards of glass were sent shooting off into previously unexplored sections of the living room while Coke spattered onto a good portion of the _white_ couch.

 

Gavin’s head immediately snapped around to Geoff, his eyes wide, his posture rigid. The older man, though, just rolled his eyes, pulling his feet up onto the couch as he said, “Clean it up before it stains, dumbass. Jesus, you’d think you just learned how to use your hands yesterday.”

 

“Yessir,” Gavin replied, hopping up and promptly cutting his foot on a piece of glass. He swore as he fell over, mercifully managing to avoid any big pieces that could cut him up further (and, conveniently, doing a good job of soaking up some of the Coke with his clothes). He scrambled to his feet and hobbled to the bathroom, followed by a chorus of Geoff’s laughter.

 

* * *

 

Not an hour after that (once all the shards had been found and disposed of and Gavin’s extremities had gained a few bandages), a foreboding crash sent Geoff rushing into the living room, tonight’s dinner left simmering on the stove. From the couch, he heard Gavin gasp, “Oh, bloody _fuck_.”

 

When he reached the living room, Geoff found an Xbox controller smashed to bits on the ground. Gavin looked up at him with sheepish hesitance, tinged with the slightest bit of fear.

 

“I dropped it,” was his explanation.

 

“From where, the goddamn moon?”

 

Sensing that all was well, the Brit visibly relaxed, his smile turning easy, even a bit victorious.

 

Big mistake.

 

Geoff was over him a moment later, standing behind the blond and grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcing Gavin’s head back at an awkward, painful angle. His free hand came up to curl around Gavin’s throat and he smiled predatorily when he felt the younger man’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed heavily.

 

Gavin’s breathing picked up as Geoff leaned down, the older man’s stubble catching on the sensitive skin of his neck as Geoff pressed his lips against his ear. “Break something else and I’ll have to punish you, understand?”

 

The Brit’s mouth went dry and he nodded furiously, whispering, “Y-yessir. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“Goddamn right you are. Now, clean it up.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the night seemed as though it would pass without incident. Geoff and Gavin dicked around in their Minecraft world together, working out some kinks in the plans for their next Let’s Play and brainstorming others. Around midnight, Gavin finally stood, stretching up and groaning appreciatively as his back popped. “I think I’m tapped out for the night, Geoff. I’m gonna shower up and head to bed.”

 

Geoff nodded, muttering, “I’m just going to put some finishing touches on this shit and then I’ll probably go to sleep, too. This looks like it’ll be good, thanks for your help.”

 

Gavin nodded as he headed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Over the duration of Gavin’s shower, though, Geoff grew increasingly agitated—it seemed like every two seconds the blond was dropping something, swearing loudly, knocking something over, or making random, unnecessary noises. Geoff wasn’t necessarily someone who required silence, but this late at night and after the boy’s previous discrepancies? He was getting frustrated.

 

The final straw was when the Brit tried to leave the bathroom. Gavin swore as he jiggled the doorknob, his brow furrowing when the lock refused to come unstuck. He tugged at the knob for several seconds before jiggling it perhaps a _bit_ too hard (and okay maybe pulling it sharply once or twice in an effort to unstick the mechanism)—the half on his side of the door fell off into his hand while the other bounced off the hardwood floor, rolling a little ways down the hallway.

 

The silence in the house was deafening. When Gavin finally got up the nerve to open the door, he was met with the sight of Geoff, looking entirely too non-threatening. The older man was grinning a little, his hands in his pockets and his manner entirely unassuming as he stared down the hall at the runaway doorknob.

 

“Er—“

 

“Wow, how did you manage that?” Geoff asked, turning that safe little smile on Gavin. The blond swallowed loudly.

 

“I… I dunno, it was stuck, I was just trynna—“

 

“You remember what I said, right?”

 

“Wh-what you… What do you mean?”

 

Geoff’s smile slipped a bit, his eyes hardening. “Earlier. You remember what I said earlier, right.”

 

It was no longer phrased as a question. Gavin looked down, his fingers picking nervously at the towel slung around his hips.

 

“Y-yessir.”

 

“What did I say?”

 

Gavin paused, bit his lip, ran his fingers through his wet hair. “That if I broke anything else, I was going to be punished.”

 

“And what have you done?” Geoff took a step forward, no longer unassuming—he looked every bit of the soldier he was, his body a wall that Gavin had no chance at getting around.

 

“I b-broke—“ He didn’t even get the chance to finish. Geoff’s strong hand wrapped around his bicep and jerked him out of the bathroom. For a brief moment, Gavin’s world spun, and then his back was suddenly against the opposite wall, Geoff’s bigger body crowding him against the drywall as those lips returned to his ear. “You broke the fucking door, Gavin. After I told you to be more careful. Did you think I was kidding?”

 

Gavin couldn’t answer, because Geoff’s hand was suddenly slipping between the folds of his towel, one rough hand grabbing at his cock while the other slid between his legs, two fingers pressing against his asshole insistently. Gavin whined as those two fingers slid in easily, a dark blush tingeing his cheeks when Geoff looked up, both eyebrows lifted.

 

“You little shit, you did it on purpose,” he growled, thrusting those two fingers roughly, fucking Gavin with them until the Brit was moaning and rolling his hips with each thrust. Geoff gave a low, rough groan and pushed his hips forward, rubbing the bulge in his jeans against the blond, letting him feel just how hard he was. The response he got was precisely what he wanted—Gavin let his head fall back, one long leg coming up to curl around Geoff’s hip.

 

The ex-soldier pulled his hand away from Gavin’s cock and used it to thumb open the button of his jeans, tugging down his zipper and pulling his own dick out. He gave himself a few strokes as he pulled his fingers out of Gavin, leaving the younger man to thrust his hips uselessly at the air, his ass clenching down around the absence of flesh inside him.

 

“Geoff, please hurry, I—“

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Gavin’s mouth snapped shut and he whined through his nose, his dick twitching under his towel as he gasped, “D-Daddy…”

 

Geoff groaned and pulled the towel away entirely, grabbing Gavin’s thighs and lifting him up, making the Brit gasp sharply and grasp at Geoff’s shoulders to keep from taking a tumble. The older man slammed home in one rough thrust, pinning Gavin to the wall with his body. Gavin’s legs tightened around Geoff’s hips, his mouth falling open in a silent cry that the older man swallowed anyway, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Geoff wasted no time letting Gavin adjust, instead setting up an immediate, brutal pace that left the Brit squirming on his dick, helplessly grasping at Geoff’s shirt as he struggled to pull in enough air to moan but choked on the sound. And that was just how the older man wanted it. A grin tugged at Geoff’s lips as he grabbed Gavin’s hands, one by one, from his shoulders and moved them down to the blond’s own ass and he growled, “Spread your ass wide for me, Gavvie, make it easier for Daddy to fuck you senseless.”

 

Gavin, of course, did as he was told, giving a hoarse sob as Geoff pushed in deeper because of it. When the head of Geoff’s cock bumped against his prostate, the blond nearly jumped off the wall, his hands trying to come up but Geoff had rearranged him, hooking Gavin’s knees over his forearms and holding the Brit’s arms against the wall as if he _knew_ that Gavin’s complacency wouldn’t last long.

 

The blond tried to find words to beg but he couldn’t—they all got stuck, tangled up in his moans and breathed out in confused syllables and low moans and Geoff had to know what he was doing because he just smirked and did it again, giving the Brit’s prostate one solid hit before moving away from it again. And Gavin wailed desperately, his nails digging into the fleshy skin of his own ass, only adding fuel to the fire as Geoff chuckled and snapped his hips up.

 

“Such a fucking clumsy little boy,” Geoff panted into Gavin’s ear, striking the younger man’s prostate again, hissing as that tight passage tightened further, nearly strangling his cock. “What am I supposed to do with you, huh? Daddy can’t leave you alone for a minute without you breaking something.”

 

“I… ah! I’m s-sorry, Daddy—“ Gavin gasped, struggling against the ex-soldier’s hold, trying to move his hips, shove himself down, _anything_ to get that cock against his prostate again, or, barring that, some friction against his own aching cock. But no, Geoff’s hold was firm and unrelenting and his dick was left to ache and weep, smacking against his stomach with each thrust and leaving smears of precum that gathered and started to drip down his torso.

 

“G-Geoff—“ His slip up caused Geoff to pause, a snarl tumbling from the ex-soldier’s lips as every fibre of his being went into stopping his hips. Gavin wailed, throwing his head back hard enough that it smacked against the wall, his lips and tongue getting in the way of his frantic apologies. “D-D-Daddy!! Ahh, I-I’m sorry, Daddy, please, don’t—ah, don’t stop I’m—Daddy please I need to come!”

 

Geoff considered not letting him, he really did. He considered finishing (because he was just so close) and then making Gavin take care of himself, making that the boy’s punishment—and oh, what a fitting one it would be. But he just looked so good like this, so wanton and obedient as he begged for his release, practically sobbing with need and… well. Geoff knew how to be merciful when the situation called for it.

 

So in response he simply reached for Gavin’s dick, his rough hand wrapping around the hot flesh and pumping. It only took a moment before Gavin came with a shout, his body curling in on itself as his orgasm turned his world white, nearly made him pass out with the strength of it. And Geoff just groaned into Gavin’s neck as the younger man’s body tensed, spasmed, clenched around him, giving onetwothree more thrusts before he emptied himself into the blond.

 

Both men panted raggedly as they came down, Geoff’s arms and thighs screaming obscenities at him as Gavin’s hips, where they’d slammed repeatedly into the wall, began to voice their protest as well. The older man slid out with a hiss and helped Gavin back onto his feet, supporting him for a minute just in case the Brit toppled over. Gavin leaned heavily on the older man, his eyes already drooping.

 

“No bloody idea how I’m going to make it through another shower before I nod off,” he muttered. Geoff lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You’re not taking a shower.”

 

Gavin’s head whipped up, his brows furrowing as he started to argue, but Geoff gave him a look that swiftly silenced him. “You’re going to go into your bedroom and you’re going to go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, you aren’t going to shower either. You’re not going to put on cologne, nothing. You’re going to go into work smelling like this, right now, so that everyone knows what a bad boy you were tonight, do you understand me?”

 

Gavin bit his lip, his heart rate kicking up as he imagined the looks he’d get, walking in reeking of sex and semen. His cheeks went scarlet, the blush spreading down to his chest, but all thoughts of arguing fled at the look that was still pinning him to the spot. This was his punishment for disobeying; he had no right to put up a fuss, he’d earned this. So instead he looked down meekly, picking at a spot on the hem of Geoff’s shirt where a bit of his cum had landed. He shifted uncomfortably as Geoff’s release began to dribble down his inner thigh, but simply said, “Yes, Daddy.”

 

And Geoff smiled, ruffling the blond’s unruly hair affectionately. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to http://heresthefuckyoubutton.tumblr.com/
> 
> i guess this is where i'll post all my geovin smut woo


End file.
